The Sun That Stopped Shining
by MaddieLovesYou
Summary: Jacob kidnaps Bella after he finds out she's engaged. How will Bella cope, and will Edward and the Cullens find her? What will happen to Jacob if they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to add this? I'm obviously not Stephanie Meyer. Oh well. **

**This story was a result of an idea from my previous story, "Jacob's Passion."**

**This one's for the readers who didn't like that Jacob got a happy ending. **

**And thought that Bella was an idiot. **

**And that I was really strange..**

**I don't blame you.**

**Writing this is going to be so awkward. **

**Don't ask.**

**So...I'll start.**

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door to my truck and stepped out onto the rocky gravel of Jacob's driveway. I guessed that he had been expecting my visit, for he was sitting on the porch, Staring into the dirt.

I suspected something was wrong, since he waited there, deep in thought. He usually would run up to me excitedly, then throw his arms around me in a huge, suffocating hug. Yes, something definitely was odd.

"Hey, Jake," I called as he finally stood. I walked towards him as he just watched the ground.

"Jake? What's wrong?" My brows creased, concerned.

He looked up at me, smiling, as if snapping back to reality. "Nothing, Bells. Glad you came."

I hesitated, unconvinced, then nodded. "Alright..how are you, Jake? I haven't seen you in a while."

A pause.

Then,

"Great... I've been working on the Rabbit a lot. It's looking good."

I sighed. "Jake, You're going to work yourself to death. You need to relax some."

"Sure, sure," was all he said, before nodding to himself anxiously. "Let's go walk on the beach. Want to?"

I nodded, and we headed toward the coast we always walked about when I came.

We walked in silence for a while. I knew that Jacob was deep in thought, so I didn't bother to say anything. About ten minutes had passed until he finally spoke.

"I wanna show you something. In the garage. Come with me."

His usually husky voice sounded lifeless and animated, and it really worried me. Despite my concern for Jacob's odd, weary behavior, I followed him, wondering what he could have for me to see.

**That's all for now. I'm tired, I think. I hate being so serious. I need to write something happy and funny. Hmm..I'm going to think about that. More tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Hope you enjoyed? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back.**

**Sorry, I was gone for a while. **

**I wasn't originally goibg to finish this, and thought about taking this down, but I can't.**

**I've read you reviews and I just can't let you guys down.**

**So I'm going to keep going. You're Welcome ;)**

**Bella's POV**

It was unnaturally quiet as we walked back to the garage. No birds or Deer or waves. Just pure silence. Jacob pulled the barn-like door open, and I stepped in, looking around.  
He stayed behind me, closing the door back, which was unusual, since he always kept it open when we hung out in here. There was nothing different about the familiar room. The bikes in the corner, the small workshop filled with tools and sawdust- everything but his Rabbit, which was parked outside. I didn't see how he could have anything in here to show me.  
Jacob walked calmly but swiftly to the back of the room, kicking his feet through the dirt and straw on the ground. He had his back turned toward me, and his shoulders were hunched. I waited for him to say something, but he just kept to himself in the corner of his workshop. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"So...How's the pack?"

He said nothing, just shrugged, and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Er...Talked to Quil lately?"

He shook his head. Then back to work again.

I gave up and sat down in one of the two metal chairs in the center of the garage. He finally turned around after a while, his hand folded behind his back. "So. Bella...Am I invited to the wedding?" I flinched, hearing how cold and acidic his voice was. "I was going to tell you.I just-"

"No. I get it. Everything's fine.." He trailed off, Grasping whatever was folded in his arms. I tilted my head in confusion. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I have everything planned. He's not going to take your life. He won't take you away from me."

My brows furrowed, as I gathered his words in my mind. "Jake, What are you talking about?"  
He looked at me apologetically, stepping closer and taking whatever he had and holding it out in front of him- A doused rag.

"Look, Bella, You're not going to like this, but I have no choice. I have to save you."

Confusion overflowed my head before I finally put everything together, and stood up from my chair, heading for the door.

"Nuh-uh, Bella. Just stay still and we can get this over with." He grabbed me before I could reach the door, holding the cloth over my face and letting me dizzily fall into his arms. My eyes went out and I started to panic, kicking my numb feet around and trying hard to yell out to someone.

"Sorry. It's alright Bella, I got you. Now lets get out of here before someone sees us.."

My consciousness left me as Jacob carried me to the rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

I fluttered my eyes, my head dizzy and pounding, and my memory coming back harshly, bringing me panic. I attempted to move my arms around, it seemed that they were bound by something strong. I kicked around, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jeez, Bells. Calm down. Your fine. Just didn't want you to do something stupid like jump out of a moving car. Breathe."

I looked up to the sound of the voice, to see a smirking, Driving Jacob. My heart dropped, and I clenched my fist. "Untie me! Jake! Stop the car! Get me out!"

He shook his head, smiling, then pushed the gas further. My eyes narrowed. "You're crazy! Edwards going to kill you!"

He laughed, and I flinched as he patted me on the back. "He won't find us. Were going a long way, honey."

"I hate you," I spat through my clenched teeth.

He sighed, frowning. "You know...You should be thanking me. I'm giving you a future, Bells. A chance to have a normal, human life, with normal, human friends, and a normal– well, a husband. You could have kids one day. You could have a house, and a family. We could go back to Charlie and Billy once those bloodsuckers are gone. You see, Bella? I'm doing this for you."

"No," I said, my mind flaming. "No, Jacob. You're doing this for you. You ruined my life!"

"You wouldn't have had a life if it wasn't for me. You'll be fine."

I sighed and slumped back into the seat of the rabbit, wandering where we were going, and how long it would take for the Cullens to realize that I'm gone.

**Alright, so, to be honest, **

**I don't know where I'm going with this. ****So I'm giving the summary a little makeover. I'm going to put in some other POVs, too, so I guess we'll see where this will go. This AN is short :P**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt like a lifetime since I had been riding in Jacob's car. I was worried for Charlie..For Edward. Definately Edward. I missed him, wanted him here, so he could take the wheel and drive me home and I could fall asleep wrapped in his arms, his comfort...

"Hey, I'm gonna pull over at this motel. It's getting late," Jacob announced, interrupting my wishful thoughts. I nodded as he pulled the car into a parking lot of a place with a sign that said, 'Margorette Inn; Colored tv, Air conditioner."

I sighed, watching Jacob slide casually out of the Rabbit, and walk around to open the door on my side. After opening it, he hesitated, eyeing me cautiously. "Promise you won't run off?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where could I run to? We're in the middle of nowhere."

He nodded, untying one arm, then held my hand back, pausing again. "When we go inside...stay quiet...alright?"

Silence.

Then,

"If you do..Then I may consider, I don't know, giving this back," he played, holding out the shiny black cell phone Edward had given me, and it was only then that I realized Jacob had taken it from my pocket back at the rez.

I stared in disbelief, then submitted. "Fine. You better not be lying."

He grinned sheepishly, then untied my other arm and led me to the front desk inside the motel.

It wasn't a very comely place. The paint on the walls was pealing, the corner of the ceiling was leaking slightly, and it smelt like cigar smoke and alcohol. A middle aged woman with bleached hair and a a few piercings on her eyebrows was sitting behind the front desk, reading an outdated makeup catalog. She glanced up at us once, then her eyes went back down to her magazine. "You lookin' for a room or somethin', sweetheart?"

"Yes Ma'am, me and my girlfriend here are needing a room for the night. Have any unoccupied?"

I shot a look at him. "Just go with it," He mouthed, smirking.

"Fifteen ninety-five." The woman took his money and gave him a card "Here's the key to room four. Call up the front if you kids need anything. Though I'm guessin' ya'll don't wanna be disturbed..."

I blushed, humiliated, as Jacob laughed silently and led us to the fourth room, unlocking the door and opening it, then stepped inside, pulling me in with him.

The room wasn't as unkept as I expected. It seemed okay enough, other than a stain on the floor and the musty smell. Although there was problem- Only one bed.

I gawked at him as he lay down on the bed, stretching and yawning like a child, then patted the spot next to him.

I gritted my teeth. "Hell no."

"Awe, come on, Bella. You need sleep. Don't be so stubborn."

"Not in a million years, Jacob Black!"

He raised an eyebrow, then stood from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to the car. I still have some of that chloroform left."

"What? No!"

"You need to sleep, Bella."

"Okay, Okay! Fine. I'll get in bed."

I slouched into the lumpy mattress, biting my tongue as Jacob climbed in next to me.

After a few minutes of silence passed, I actually began to relax, until–

"Phew. It's hot," Jacob acted, before swiftly slipping his t-shirt off and tossing it into the corner.

I exhaled, scooting further from him, until I was at the edge of the bed. "Jake. We both know you don't get hot."

He breathed a laugh, a small grin escaping his lips. "True. But...If you start to sweat, don't hesitate to do the same. I won't mind at all."

I sighed, finally closing my eyes. "In your dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! I'm back, finally! **

**I went across the country, wrestling bears and fighting off ninjas.**

**What? It's true.**

**Okay. School started recently, and I've been pretty busy. No fret. Enjoy.**

I was half awake, and barely aware. I didn't remember where I was. At the time, I didn't actually care. I was exhausted, and all I wanted was sleep. My eyes felt like they were glued shut, I was so tired. My feet were sore, as were my arms.

I could feel fingers gently sliding across my cheek, then tangle into my hair.

"Edward," I mumbled sleepily, too comfortable to open my eyes. The fingers in my hair froze, then dissapeared from my head. I heard a sigh, and attempted to wake up completely, finally opening my eyes in the process.

Oh. _Him._

I grumbled, annoyed, climbing out if bed. I could feel the familiar dark eyes on me as I walked slowly toward the other side of the room. I turned around to face him, waiting. He stared, clueless.

"So. My phone?," I asked angrily. He nodded, then grabbed the bag next to his side of the bed, then took out the cellphone and tossed it my way. I stumbled with it a couple times before catching it and hitting the 'send' button to turn on the screen.

Nothing showed.

I tried again. And again, nothing but a black screen.

I yelled in frustration, and Jacob smirked. "Sorry about that, Bells. I kinda threw the battery out a few miles back. I'll get you a new one in a couple years."

My eyes narrowed. "You promised."

"Right. I promised to give your phone back. And I did," he explained, grinning.

I dropped my eyes to look at the ground, feeling moronic for trusting him.

He cleared his throat casually, then got out of bed and grabbed his bag. "Alright. Ready to go?"

I stood stiff, frozen, then in half a moment, I was running into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, locking it then leaning against the wall, panicked.

"Bella, Come on, open the door," Jacob shouted, wriggling the handle from the other side.

"Go. Away!" I tried to sound threating, but my voice broke, and I was out of breath.

"Suit yourself."

There was a pause of silence, then a loud crack, and the doorknob fell to the floor, the metal ringing against the tiles. I jumped back in horror as the door swung open and the broad-shouldered monster grabbed me, ignoring my screams in protest and blind kicking.

"Shh, Calm down." He cooed, carrying me out to the car and buckling me tightly into the passenger seat. He enabled the child lock and closed the door, then slid into the drivers seat and pulled out onto the open road.

I yelled and swung aimlessly for a while, but gave up when it had no affect.

"You must hate me," I breathed.

My statement got his attention. He clinched his fists against the wheel, his knuckles white. "You think I hate you? You must be kidding. If I hated you, We wouldn't be here. I would've left you with your perfect leech and let you die."

I watched in silence as he slowly came to a calm again. "But I don't hate you. I love you, Bella.."

I leaned my head against the neckrest, frustrated and confused. And wishing.

Wishing he did hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's one AM.**

**Good morning ^_^**

**The time may be different for some. Or a lot. Ida know. I haven't slept yet.**

**I started writing late because I just now got an idea -_-**

**I guess my brain is on a different sleep schedule than I am.**

**moving on. Enjoy.**

**Edward's POV**

"You have to be kidding me," I shouted stressfully at Alice. She trotted back and forth around the room, rubbing the temples of her head. Her eyes narrowed at my words, though her feet never stopped moving. "I'm trying my hardest! I have been since this morning. She just isn't coming up..."

Her voice trailed off before she stopped in her tracks, her brows furrowing. "Where was she when you last saw her?"

I thought for a moment, remembering. "At her house. About to leave for Jac-"

My frozen frame matched Alice's now, putting the pieces together.

"Jacob Black's. That's where she was last."

"You don't think she...ran off with him, do you?" Alice spoke with caution, watching my reaction closely.

I didnt answer, grabbing the keys to my car instead. She got the message and followed.

"You don't have to come. You can go hunting with the rest."

"Absolutely not! My sister could possibly be missing. I'm just as concerned as you are." Her nose wrinkled as she got into the passenger seat. I started the engine, grasping the wheel anxiously as I did so. "I highly doubt that."

**Bella's POV**

I watched the repeated lines on the highway, my head leaning against the window, bumping into it ever-so-often when the car would slow.

I hadn't said anything for a while, I didn't know how long. I had stopped counting. Stopped doing everything.

And started thinking.

How did I get in this situation? How did I not see this coming? Where was Charlie? Where was Edward? Why me?

All of these questions occured to me, not one of them was I able to answer. I had a few statements, though. One showed up in my head more than the others.

I need to get get out if here.

I thought quickly, assuming I could come up with something myself that easily. I lifted my head from the glass of the window.

"I need to use the restroom."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Yea, sure. What's your plan? Let's see, Lock yourself in a bathroom again? climb out a window? Yell 'Fire' or 'Rape'? Come on, Bells. You know I'm smarter than that."

I slouched, dropping my head again. Shoot. I thought he would buy it. Apparently he just knew me too well.

Another long ride to nowhere.

Another step towards giving up.


End file.
